mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Three's A Crowd/Gallery
A letter from Cadance Spike grabbing mail from the mailbox S4E11.png|Spike grabbing the mail. Spike enters the library S4E11.png|Spike enters the library. Spike 'Mail's here' S4E11.png|"Mail's here." Mail getting pulled from Spike's hand S4E11.png|Don't you hate it when she does that? Spike falls onto floor S4E11.png|Indeed, but he's used to it... I think. Twilight levitating mails S4E11.png|What's this? Twilight opens a letter S04E11.png|Twilight opening a letter. Twilight reading a letter S4E11.png|... Twilight excited S4E11.png Twilight with pegasus wings S4E11.png|Uh, wrong wings there, Twi. Twilight Sparkle hopping around S4E11.png|"What are you doing Twilight?" Twilight flying while levitating Spike S4E11.png|Is it just me, or does Princess Twilight get more adorkable with each episode? Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png Spike dizzy S4E11.png|Wah-wah-wah-wah... Twilight 'with my sister-in-law!' S4E11.png|Spike is getting see-sick...from seeing too much. Twilight 'This is the best news ever!' S4E11.png Twilight hears somepony knocking on the door S4E11.png Fluttershy at the door S4E11.png Fluttershy excited S4E11.png|Fluttershy is excited. Fluttershy presents a letter S4E11.png Twilight Sparkle taking letter from Fluttershy S4E11.png Fluttershy 'have given me permission to' S4E11.png Fluttershy 'most adorable magical creatures' S4E11.png Twilight reading a letter Fluttershy received S4E11.png Fluttershy 'the Breezies!' S4E11.png|Wait…[http://www.strawberryreef.com/Index/BodyType/breezie.html the what now!?] Twilight 'that's fantastic!' S4E11.png Fluttershy "It's not just fantastic" S4E11.png Fluttershy 'it just might be the best news ever!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie enters the library S4E11.png Pinkie Pie jumps towards Fluttershy S4E11.png Twilight feels the impact S4E11.png Pinkie Pie tells her friends what she got in the mail S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'anypony's ever received' S4E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking S4E11.png Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|Two, there always are. A Master, and an Apprentice… Flyer showing used patio furnitures S4E11.png Pinkie Pie excited S4E11.png Twilight rolls eyes S4E11.png At the train station Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Rarity levitating a wrap into Fluttershy's saddlebag S4E11.png Applejack giving a basket of apples to Fluttershy S4E11.png Twilight adjusting Fluttershy's hat S4E11.png Train whistle blowing S4E11.png Fluttershy entering train S4E11.png Conductor looking at the time S4E11.png Fluttershy waving at her friends S4E11.png Pinkie shouting Fluttershy's name S4E11.png|"Fluttershy..." Pinkie running for Fluttershy S4E11.png|Run, Forrest, run! Pinkie Pie 'I'll never forget youuuuuuu!' S4E11.png|"I'll never forget yoooooooooouuuu!!" Pinkie running towards the train S4E11.png Pinkie Pie frowning S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'something floaty!' S4E11.png|"Oh, hey, something floaty! La la la la la..." Pinkie trotting towards the balloon S4E11.png|Where'd that red balloon even come from? Twilight 'nervous about Cadance's visit!' S4E11.png Applejack 'Cadance just loves you to pieces!' S4E11.png Twilight 'without a hitch!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'why wouldn't it' S4E11.png Twilight 'haven't exactly been worry-free' S4E11.png Rarity 'during most of your visits with her' S4E11.png Twilight 'enjoy being friends again' S4E11.png Twilight 'about the two of us' S4E11.png Applejack 'I'm guessin' you've got a plan' S4E11.png Twilight 'The timing couldn't be more perfect' S4E11.png Twilight pointing at a poster S4E11.png Twilight 'looking at Star Swirl the Bearded artifacts!' S4E11.png Rarity 'Sounds like a perfect drama-free' S4E11.png Twilight pointing towards the poster S4E11.png Twilight 'Spoiler alert' S4E11.png|"Spoiler alert!" Twilight 'it's this one!' S4E11.png|"It's this one!" Rainbow makes a vomiting sound S4E11.png Rainbow 'Something in my throat' S4E11.png Rainbow "like a big ball of 'lame'!" S4E11.png Rarity 'I think it sounds delightful' S4E11.png Applejack 'some real quality time together' S4E11.png Twilight 'Just quiet time' S4E11.png Cadance's train S4E11.png|Now that's a train! Main cast hurt by train noise S4E11.png Cadance's train arrives S4E11.png Trumpet blowing S4E11.png Royal guard walking out of train S4E11.png|Is that who I think he is? Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Twilight gleeful S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Cadance 'We don't have to be so formal' S4E11.png Cadance nods head S4E11.png Flash smiling S4E11.png|Notice how this is the first time Twilight and Flash did not literally bump into each other. Flash entering train S4E11.png Train leaving S4E11.png Cadance 'you've made some plans' S4E11.png Twilight 'Boy, have I' S4E11.png Twilight 'Hang on just one second' S4E11.png Rarity 'but nothing' S4E11.png Applejack 'have a hootenanny' S4E11.png Rarity hugging Twilight S4E11.png Twilight 'Coming, Cadance!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'Two sisters-in-law bonding' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'Well, I for one am gonna' S4E11.png An unexpected arrival Pinkie looks behind S4E11.png Main cast sees a spinning object S4E11.png Rarity tells others to duck S4E11.png|DUCK! Pinkie Pie 'that doesn't look anything like a duck!' S4E11.png|But that looks nothing like a duck... Spinning object flying S4E11.png Main cast looking at the tree S4E11.png Discord talking to main cast in a tree S4E11.png Rainbow 'That sounds like' S4E11.png|I know that voice anywhere... Tree in flames S4E11.png|Kill it with fire! Discord's blue S4E11.png|I'm blue, if I were green, I would die; da-ba-de da-ba-die, da-ba-de da-ba-die... Discord on a tree S4E11.png|'Discord!' Main cast shout Discord's name S4E11.png Main cast sees Discord on the tree S4E11.png Applejack 'the jumpin' June bugs are you blue' S4E11.png|"And why the jumpin' June bugs are you blue?" Rarity 'More like a shade of' S4E11.png|"More like a shade of cerulean, to be precise." Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.png|Hey, cerulean's my thing, bud! Discord 'I was reformed' S4E11.png Discord about to sneeze S4E11.png Discord on the verge of sneezing S4E11.png Discord sneezes S4E11.png Applejack "sick or somethin'?" S4E11.png Discord 'Well, of course I'm sick' S4E11.png Discord 'find me a fainting couch' S4E11.png|"Could somebody find me a fainting couch?" Rainbow, AJ and Pinkie looking at Rarity S4E11.png Rarity "What?" S4E11.png|"What?" Pinkie pushing a pile of bags S4E11.png|Here, take this random pony's luggage. Discord lying on a pile of bags S4E11.png Discord 'and wheezing' S4E11.png Discord making a sad face S4E11.png Rainbow "If you're so 'sick'" S4E11.png Rainbow 'and getting over your weird illness' S4E11.png Discord sneezing towards Rainbow S4E11.png|Notice how that was the only sneeze that didn't do anything other than get RD wet with snot. Discord blowing nose S4E11.png Discord 'simply helpless!' S4E11.png Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|I think he's up to somethin' here. Discord holding spoon S4E11.png|I'm so weak I can barely lift a spoon... Discord falls down S4E11.png|…see? Main cast suspicious S4E11.png Discord 'I came to find the one pony' S4E11.png Discord lifting Pinkie S4E11.png|"I need attention!" Discord lifting a tree S4E11.png|"I need some care!" (Can't lift a spoon, huh?) Rainbow closes Discord's mouth S4E11.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy's out' S4E11.png Discord 'her trip to see the Breezies' S4E11.png Applejack 'How do you know about her trip' S4E11.png Discord presents a letter from Fluttershy S4E11.png Pinkie looking at the letter S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'You and Fluttershy write each other letters' S4E11.png Discord 'We're friends' S4E11.png Discord 'I know what to do' S4E11.png Rainbow pushes Discord S4E11.png Rainbow gives Discord a hat and a briefcase S4E11.png Discord 'you ponies can take care of me!' S4E11.png Discord 'taking care of each other' S4E11.png Discord hugging the main cast S4E11.png|Group hug! Rainbow flies out from Discord S4E11.png|"Not it!" Rainbow flying away S4E11.png|Forget you guys! I'm goin' home! Discord 'that's some way to treat a suffering friend' S4E11.png Discord sneezing S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hugs Discord S4E11.png|I'll give you attention! Pinkie Pie 'I was born on a Tuesday' S4E11.png Discord putting Pinkie hanging on a branch S4E11.png|Thanks, but no thanks... Applejack and Rarity 'We did' S4E11.png Discord 'I so hope you don't mind, Pinkie Pie' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'I most certainly' S4E11.png Pinkie sees balloon S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hopping after the balloon S4E11.png|"Who keeps throwing away these perfectly good balloons?" Applejack 'That joker's up to something' S4E11.png Discord on a bed S4E11.png Rarity 'although I do so wish' S4E11.png Discord talking to AJ and Rarity S4E11.png|Was that loud, repetitive expositionary dialogue I was just conveniently overhearing? Applejack 'Maybe' S4E11.png|"Uh…maybe." Discord 'get to see one another' S4E11.png|Nailed it! Discord 'how close they could actually be' S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity suspicious S4E11.png Applejack 'They're plenty close' S4E11.png Discord 'will certainly bring them closer' S4E11.png Rarity 'They mustn't be disturbed!' S4E11.png Discord 'I wouldn't dream of it' S4E11.png Discord touches Applejack's and Rarity's faces S4E11.png Discord lifts AJ and Rarity S4E11.png|Oh you so adowwabul! Discord 'And at such peril!' S4E11.png Discord trying to hold his sneeze S4E11.png Discord sneezes at AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity turns blue S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity about to sneeze S4E11.png|I guess AJ and Rarity really blue up! Get it? "Blue" up, like they...exploded? (crickets chirp) Discord 'Oh no' S4E11.png|I hope you feel better soon! Discord "in my time of need?" S4E11.png|Oh, whomever shall I turn to now? Discord smiling mischievously S4E11.png|Oh, that's right... Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png|Thought no one around here knew who he was… Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png|Ain't no other pony doin' cosplay like me. Cadance and Twilight looking at a candlestick S4E11.png|It seems that Cadance is as much of a fan of Star Swirl the Bearded as Twilight is. Candlestick spinning S4E11.png Discord appears inside the box S4E11.png|"How much is that Discord in the window? The one with the blue fur and scales." Twilight and Cadance surprised S4E11.png|What the hay?! Discord sneezes inside the box S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png|"Nobody move! Dropped me brain." Discord holds his head S4E11.png Twilight "What are you doing here?" S4E11.png|"What are you doing here?" Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Cadance "Blue flu?" S4E11.png Discord 'already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity' S4E11.png Cadance performing a spell S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png|''Enviro Dom''! Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Cadance 'Magic health bubble' S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Twilight "With me?!" S4E11.png Twilight 'though I'm sure you already knew that' S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord touches shield S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png|Grumpy Cat's got competition. Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png| Twilight and Cadance walking S4E11.png Discord 'Carry me' S4E11.png|"Carry me." Discord's wings fall off S4E11.png Cadance 'I think you can manage' S4E11.png|"I think you can manage." Discord moving on the ground S4E11.png Taking care of Discord Pillow being levitated S4E11.png Blanket being levitated to cover Discord S4E11.png Twilight 'Need anything else' S4E11.png Discord getting something from the drawer S4E11.png Discord holding a book S4E11.png|You weren't using these bookmarks, were you? Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png Discord 'just a little small request' S4E11.png Twilight sighs S4E11.png Cadance 'It's going to be fine' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'What was it that you needed' S4E11.png Discord showing a glass to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png|"A little glass of water, please…" Discord pulling something out from Twilight's ear S4E11.png Discord wiping his mouth with a napkin S4E11.png|"…a fresh-pressed hankie, if I sneeze…" Discord with tea S4E11.png|"…some tea with honey…" Bees come out of the tea S4E11.png|"…from the bees…" Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png|"…whenever you can brew it." Discord on the bed S4E11.png A small bed comes out of the bed S4E11.png Twilight sees a tiny bed comes out of the small bed S4E11.png Discord with a bottle S4E11.png Twilight sees fish singing S4E11.png|That's a pretty large codfish. Twilight 'A crystal cruet' S4E11.png|Right. (canned laughter) What's a cruet? Discord with spots on his body S4E11.png|"My goodness, I'm a nincompoop, because I fear I've got the croup…" Discord grabbing the vat S4E11.png|"…I need a vat of pumpkin soup…" Discord holding the vat S4E11.png|"…and scarves made out of…" Flowers landing onto Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png|"…zinnias." Discord "Did I say zinnias?" S4E11.png|"Did I say zinnias?…" Discord about to pull silk S4E11.png|"…I meant silk…" Twilight and Cadance spinning around S4E11.png|"…or something shiny of that ilk…" Discord swimming in milk S4E11.png|"…and then I'll need some nice warm milk…" Discord holding pastry S4E11.png|"…and pastries from Abyssinia." Discord with face on stomach S4E11.png|Oh bother. A rumbly belly. Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Discord. Your Derpy is showing. Discord singing towards Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Noodles falling S4E11.png|Pouring down like egg chow mein! Twilight and Cadance covered in noodles S4E11.png|What? No meatballs? Cheese slices on bread S4E11.png Tower of cheese slices S4E11.png Discord with a bunch of foods S4E11.png|Check please. Twilight "Anything else?" S4E11.png|"Anything else?" Discord dancing with Twilight S4E11.png|It takes two to tango... Discord 'for your charity' S4E11.png Discord touching Twilight's horn S4E11.png Discord with flower S4E11.png|How did I get roped into this? Discord 'Because I've heard that' S4E11.png|Aaugh, too heavy! Discord 'Is what you lend' S4E11.png Discord and Twilight looking at each other S4E11.png|Twilight is not interested in you... Discord holding Twilight S4E11.png Discord "who's ready for my big reprise?" S4E11.png|"Who's ready for my big reprise!" (What, every other song this season is doing reprises, so why can't I?) Discord eating biscuits S4E11.png|What do crackers have to do with a little glass of water? Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png|Dumblediscord, Cadance Granger and Twilight Potter. Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Discord about to pull Twilight's horn S4E11.png Discord with a bouquet of flowers S4E11.png|My horn!!! Discord grabbing lozenge S4E11.png Discord putting lozenges onto his nostrils S4E11.png|Riiiiiiicolaaaaaa! Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png|MY EYES!!!! Twilight with Cadance's mane and Cadance with Twilight's mane S4E11.png|Calight and Twidance. Discord showing his feet S4E11.png Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|"Take tweezers out of my valise..." Twilight and Cadance massaging Discord's knees S4E11.png|"And then massage my knobby knees..." Cheese being grated S4E11.png|"A bowl of peas, some extra cheese..." Discord on a dog S4E11.png|"A cuddle with a Pekingese..." Discord whistling while a harp is playing S4E11.png|"A singing harp who's named Louise..." Goat skiing S4E11.png|"A goat on skis..." Discord holding a trapeze S4E11.png|"A new trapeze..." Discord riding on a monkey S4E11.png|"And more..." Discord with a top hat S4E11.png|"...and more..." Discord squeezing a toy resembling Twilight S4E11.png|"...and more..." Discord singing with face upwards S4E11.png|"...and more of theeeeeeeeeeeeeese..." Discord "And just because I oughta" S4E11.png|"And just because I oughta..." Discord drinking water S4E11.png Discord drinking water in the day S4E11.png Discord drinking water in the night S4E11.png Discord looking at a star S4E11.png|When you wish upon a draconequus... Discord wiping on a genie lamp S4E11.png|You ain't never had a friend like Discord...and you probably shouldn't. Discord with a magnifying glass S4E11.png Discord dropping a coin into a well S4E11.png Discord holding a glass S4E11.png|Star Waters: A New Glass Glass S4E11.png Water falls down S4E11.png|He's a maniac, maniac on the floor... Discord singing while water swirls around S4E11.png|And he's trolling like he's never trolled before! Discord lying down on bed S4E11.png Discord coughing S4E11.png Cadance levitating a glass of water S4E11.png Discord grabs glass of water S4E11.png Glass of water fall from Discord's hand S4E11.png|"And that, as much as anything else, led to my drinking problem." Discord 'Sorry' S4E11.png|"Oops." Discord sneezes and turns into bubbles S4E11.png Twilight 'Alright, this is ridiculous' S4E11.png Cadance 'How did you even catch this flu' S4E11.png Discord wiping on shield S4E11.png Twilight trying to find spell to cure Discord S4E11.png Twilight hears Discord S4E11.png Discord 'Slipped my mind' S4E11.png Flower on top of hill S4E11.png Flower petals drop S4E11.png Petals floating on a liquid S4E11.png Discord drinking S4E11.png Discord about to snap his fingers S4E11.png Discord's sick face S4E11.png|This pose looks familiar Also...those eyes... Twilight 'have a good reason you didn't bother' S4E11.png Discord covers himself with blanket S4E11.png Twilight 'where exactly are Cadance and I headed' S4E11.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png|Fear and Loathing in Las Pegasus. Discord about to put map shaped like a hat on Twilight S4E11.png Twilight wearing map hat S04E11.png Cadance 'you were in no condition to travel' S4E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking at each other S04E11.png|This cannot be good. Retrieving the flower Discord on a chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance sweating S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm a little out of practice' S4E11.png|"To be honest, I'm a little out of practice when it comes to flying." Cadance and Twilight hears Discord S4E11.png|Twilight's probably thinking, "Welcome to the club, sister." Chariot about to land S4E11.png Chariot landing S4E11.png Discord pointing towards the hill S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking towards the hill S4E11.png The hill S4E11.png Twilight 'to have some peaceful' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking towards the top of the hill S4E11.png Cadance sees something S4E11.png Twilight on top of hill S4E11.png Petal falls onto Twilight S4E11.png Cadance uses her magic S4E11.png Petal levitated away from Twilight S4E11.png Petal on the ground S4E11.png Twilight looks up S4E11.png Tall flower S4E11.png Twilight flying S4E11.png Cadance flying S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance using magic to levitate flower S4E11.png Cracks on the ground S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance trying to levitate flower as hard as possible S4E11.png|Heave-ho! Cadance 'One... last... pull! ' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance struggling to levitate flower S4E11.png|Heave....... Twilight and Cadance levitates flower S4E11.png|HO!!!!!!!! Twilight 'Let's get Discord and this flower back home' S4E11.png Attacked by the Tatzlwurm Twilight and Cadance looking up at Tatzlwurm S4E11.png Tatzlwurm rising S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance flying upward S4E11.png Tatzlwurm in the air S4E11.png|If there was a Rahkshi big enough for that thing to fit in, we'd be doomed. Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Black tendril wraps around Cadance's hoof S4E11.png Cadance calling for help S4E11.png Twilight "get your coils off my sister-in-law!" S4E11.png|"Let go of my sister-in-law!" Twilight magic zap S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm unleashing tendrils S4E11.png Twilight caught by black tendrils S4E11.png Cadance looking down S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Cadance "let go of MY sister-in-law!" S4E11.png|"Let go of MY sister-in-law!" Princess Cadance magic zap S4E11.png Twilight thanking Cadance S4E11.png Cadance "don't thank me yet" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacks again S4E11.png Twilight surprised S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png|''Jaws III: 3 Jaws''…Just when you thought it was safe to go to the edge of Equestria... Tatzlwurm attacked from the inside S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by double magic S4E11.png Twilight "just a little more" S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png|"Turn off your computer, and make sure it powers down. Drop it in a 43-foot hole in the ground…" Cadance "and for good measure" S4E11.png|"And just for good measures..." Putting rocks over the hole S4E11.png|"...Bury it completely, rocks and boulders should be fine. Then burn all the clothes you may have worn anytime you were onl''iiiiiiiii''ne." Cadance plugs hole with rocks S4E11.png|Let's cover the hole with some rocks. That solves everything, right?" Twilight and Cadance relieved S4E11.png Discovering the truth Cadance and Twilight levitating flower S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight shocked S4E11.png Discord dancing S4E11.png Discord putting on a hat S4E11.png|Hello ma baby! Hello ma honey! Hello ma ragtime gal! Discord with glasses S4E11.png|Just take those old records off the shelf. Twilight and Cadance looking serious S4E11.png Twilight "You... were... faking?!" S4E11.png|Twilight gets all Rainbow Dash in Discord's face. Discord 'But I had a very good reason' S4E11.png Twilight 'We're listening' S4E11.png Discord on his thinking tree S4E11.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane S4E11.png|Noogie! Discord 'and she never pops in for a visit' S4E11.png|You don't write, you never visit... Twilight 'I don't even know where you' S4E11.png|"I don't even know where you li—" Discord closes Twilight's mouth S4E11.png|Hush now, no ruining my self-contrived excuses. Discord wearing a crown S4E11.png|You'd think after Twiliscepter, Discord would outgrow mocking Princess Twilight. Guess not. Twilight 'I have never considered' S4E11.png Discord 'how was I supposed to know for sure' S4E11.png Twilight 'I'm not more' S4E11.png Discord 'By seeing if you would' S4E11.png Twilight looking angry at Discord S4E11.png Discord shakes Twilight's hoof S4E11.png Discord puts a necklace around Twilight's neck S4E11.png Twilight looking at necklace S4E11.png Twilight with Discord half necklace S04E11.png|Aww, a friendship charm that's half Discord, and half... Necklace showing Twilight and Discord S4E11.png|…oh. Twilight looking serious S4E11.png|Twilight looking serious. Discord waving a flag S4E11.png Discord 'put a damper on your visit with Princess Cadance' S4E11.png Discord pointing at Twilight S4E11.png Cadance 'You didn't put a damper on our visit at all' S4E11.png Twilight and Discord talking at the same time S4E11.png Cadance 'would've been more relaxing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'become a little... predictable' S4E11.png Cadance 'I enjoy a little excitement now and then' S4E11.png Cadance 'to have somepony like you as a friend' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance hugging S4E11.png Discord unhappy S4E11.png Cadance 'I know you'll always be there' S4E11.png Discord 'to have her in our lives' S4E11.png Discord surprised S4E11.png Tatzlwurm emerges from the ground S4E11.png|Guess they shoulda used bigger rocks. Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Discord "What in the world?!" S4E11.png|What is that!? Tatzlwurm about to sneeze S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png Discord becomes sick for real S4E11.png|Sweet, sweet karma. Sick for real Fluttershy's cottage S4E11.png Twilight dictating friendship lesson to Spike S4E11.png Twilight looking at Spike S4E11.png Discord in a plastic bubble S4E11.png|Told you! If I was green, I would die! Applejack and Rarity looking at sick Discord S4E11.png Rarity "you got what you deserved!" S4E11.png|You got what you deserved, jerk! Fluttershy "he's learned his lesson" S4E11.png Fluttershy doting on Discord S4E11.png Discord smiling at Fluttershy S4E11.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E11.png|Twilight rolling her eyes. Mane 6 gathered around sick Discord S4E11.png Discord asks for one more thing S4E11.png Twilight exasperated "NO!" S4E11.png|Can I drown him in the bubble, please? Discord looking offended S4E11.png Discord smug grin S4E11.png Promotional Twilight excited promotional S4E11.png|Twilight sure is excited. Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.jpg|Dashie's not falling for Discord's "sickness". Three's a Crowd promo Discord blue and sick.png|Ponyville flu symptoms: Coughing, runny nose, sneezing, fever, watery eyes... SINGING?!!!